The invention relates to a folding apparatus comprising at least one transverse cutting and transverse folding device, which is arranged to be fed by a first longitudinal folding unit (preferably in the form of a former folder) and having a cutting cylinder, a cylinder having a folding blade and pins, and a jaw folding cylinder, and with at least one second longitudinal folding unit which has a tape conveyor running through it and is adapted to feed a delivery unit.
Prior art folding apparatuses been generally designed for specific applications so that it is not able to be later modified and employed for other purposes at reasonable expense. This however means that such folding apparaturses uneconomic inasfar as when new jobs are to be tackled practically the whole of the apparatus has to be replaced.